


[Podfic] I’m Gonna Keep You in Love with Me (for a While)

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, and a whole lot of sex stuff i'm going to let you discover for yourself, possible dubious consent due to alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofI’m Gonna Keep You in Love with Me (for a While), written by beethechange.Author's Summary:Shane is pacing around the hotel room. It’s not a huge room and Shane’s legs are long enough that he doesn’t have much real estate to pace before he has to swing back around for another loop.“Can you stop?” Ryan asks. “You’re making me dizzy.”“Okay,” Shane says finally. “Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re just going to—we’re going to be married. The only way out is through.”“Um,” Ryan says, because this plan strikes him as counterproductive to their shared goal of not being married.





	[Podfic] I’m Gonna Keep You in Love with Me (for a While)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m Gonna Keep You in Love with Me (for a While)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585001) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



  


**Length:** 2:03:51

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+I'm+Gonna+Keep+You+in+Love+with+Me+\(for+a+While\)+\(written+by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (57.1 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p41qk1uwruwnql1/%5BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%5D_I%27m_Gonna_Keep_You_in_Love_with_Me_%28for_a_While%29_%28written_by_beethechange%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.mp3/file)  
[M4B (48.8 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kk5vf13c6t4esab/%5BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%5D_I%27m_Gonna_Keep_You_in_Love_with_Me_%28for_a_While%29_%28written_by_beethechange%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (57.1 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+I'm+Gonna+Keep+You+in+Love+with+Me+\(for+a+While\)+\(written+by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (48.8 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+I'm+Gonna+Keep+You+in+Love+with+Me+\(for+a+While\)+\(written+by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/175053744881/podfic-im-gonna-keep-you-in-love-with-me-for-a).

**Author's Note:**

> It's June 19th as I am posting this, so HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LOSERS! I don't have a cake, but I did make this podfic. And that counts for something.
> 
> The music used is not the title music because I imprinted heavily on _Jackpot_ somewhere along the way instead, but _Dark Side of the Gym_ is an absolutely gorgeous song you should listen to and hum to yourself frequently anyway. As beethechange says, it is a Mood. 
> 
> This post is locked only to keep the gawkers out. Don't let that stop you if you want to rec it somewhere public and link back. This ain't my first RPF rodeo, but it is one where the people involved internet for a living, so.
> 
> And on that note, on the extreme off chance you are or know someone appearing in this story/podfic, please do us both a favor and wander away now. It's not for you, and it's for the best.


End file.
